


ecolo gets rabies

by kendamage



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: also theyre kinda ooc there wasnt much i could do about it, also this can be seen as magurin or ecoloringo, basically fish boy bites someone, criticism is appreciated!, i actually intended this to be a magurin fic but it didnt really feel like one so yeah, i wish they kept the sharp teeth for maguro so this popped into my brain, kind of a shitpost, shenanigans ensue, this is my first fanfic ever for puyo puyo and i just recently got into the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendamage/pseuds/kendamage
Summary: shawty got them apple bottom jeans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	ecolo gets rabies

**Author's Note:**

> not sure the sharp teeth thing counts as a headcanon cause it technically was canon in puyo puyo 7
> 
> anyway comments and kudos are appreciated B)))

"Sorry, he did WHAT!?" 

Ringo didn't expect to be woken up at three AM of all times, much less by Ecolo. And the reasoning didn't make it better. 

"He bit me!" Ecolo whined, pointing to they're left arm. "Right here!" The space blob looked upset and distraught, and she had to admit she kinda felt bad. 

The red-head huffed, calming herself down. "Is there a reason Maguro bit you? Why were you even in his house?"

Ecolo sweatdropped. "Hey, that doesn't give him the right to bite me! I've done it before!"

"So you broke into his house..multiple times, is what your saying." She groggily responded. Puyo, she was too tired for this.

"No!! I mean- he let me in!"

"He let you in and then he bit you?" She sighed, knowing Ecolo this was an obvious lie. 

"Well- no but- I never bit him! Why'd he bite me!?" He whined again, crossing his arms as he huffed. "Are you on his side about this!?"

"Of course not, but that's not a normal thing he would do!" Ringo retorted back, thinking. _Maguro would never hurt someone, much less bite someone. There must be something Ecolo isn't telling me._

"Is he still home?"

"Probably! I left him right after he attacked me." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Speak of the devil, I think that's him~!"

"..You sound really cheery all of a sudden." She made her away over to the door, opening it. 

"Hey Ringo, what's- oh. ★" Maguro stopped talking the moment he noticed the troublemaker standing in the living room. "Oh, so he was here. ★"

There he was, dressed in a blue hoodie and grey pants. His purple hair was messy, and even though she couldn't see his eyes she was pretty sure they had bags under them. 

"Ecolo says you bit them, Mags." She looked him dead in the eyes, even though she still couldn't see them. "Is that true?"

He nodded. "Yeah?"

"Wait- but- why would you- he wasn't lying?" She stumbled on her words. "But- why!?" She sounded angry all of a sudden, much to his dismay.

Maguro responded, worry in his voice. "Hey! In all fairness, he only 'visited' me when I was awake. Ecolo could of been a home intruder, it was very much justified! ★"

He sighed as he mumbled, "Plus, it wasn't really a visit..he just broke into my house again."

Ecolo childishly yelled, "Well, your dumb! I wasn't gonna hurt you! You left your light on anyway!"

"It's three AM, I'm too tired to deal with your feud right now! Just- you two can go home," Ringo said. 

"But he didn't apologize!~" The space blob argued as he floated across the room. "I'm not leaving without an apology!"

"That's it? ★" 

"Yep! Apologize and I'll be on my way!" Ecolo chuckled as they set they're feet on the ground again. 

"..For some reason, I think that's a trap." 

"Okay, I'm sorry for biting you. Now will you go home? ★" Maguro was already about to leave. 

"Hm? I meant a different form of apology!" He was floating in the air again, much to the apple's annoyance. 

"What different form?" She asked. 

"A puyo battle~!" He chuckled at the sudden change of emotions on it's rival's face. "If pretty boy over here beats me, I'll go home! If not, I'm staying here as long as I like!"

"What!? How is that fair!?"

"He bit me! It's completely fair!" Blue drool dripped onto the carpet. "What, are you scared hes gonna lose~? You can challenge me instead if you want!"

Ringo scowled. "Nevermind, kick his butt Maguro."

He sighed as a response. "Let's-?"

"Puyo battle!" Ecolo grinned, and in the span of a few seconds the room was full of nuisance puyo. 

He was stacking puyo fast, much to the fish boy's worry. He quickly made a chain to offset it, but it wasn't enough to get rid of all of it, and he was clonked in the head with a few.

He grimaced, attempting to set up a chain before the rabid time traveler could. Ecolo was fast but that made him more prone to making mistakes. Some red, some blue, and he sent a quick four-chain at his opponent. 

"Swing-in! ★" The boy yelled, watching the puyo drop. 

"Oww! No fair!" Ecolo said childishly, setting up another chain since they're main one got blocked. "I'll show you! You'll regret that!"

Ringo was trying her best to not just call off the whole thing. She was gonna be up all night cleaning up puyos if this wasn't ended quickly enough! 

She continued to watch, Ecolo was building up small chains on top of the trash, popping it away and sending it over. The damage wasn't fully nullified by Maguro's counter, resulting in him being bonked in the head again. He groaned from the pain, it was definitely gonna leave a mark. 

"Hey! Take this, shark boy~!" 

Yellow on top of red, red ontop of yellow..as Maguro expected, Ecolo was building a four chain. A devious look in his eye told him that it was over unless he could offset it. 

"Aw heck! ★" He said aloud, building a counter. Red, blue, green, different colors fell down out of panic- it was popping already!? He wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him or not, but through his light purple hair he could see Ecolo's chain already going off. 

The time traveler chuckled again, "I win~! It's over for you!" He levitated around the room again, kicking away a stray puyo. "Have fun trying to offset that!"

The fish boy panicked, watching the trash pile up. It was gonna drop on him if he didn't do something! 

He had to hope luck would be on his side, so he placed a purple and a green onto his chain. The chain was average at best and a mishmash of different colors that he slammed down frantically; he wasn't expecting it to actually work. 

And, it did. Not only did it send the puyo back, it sent even more due to his own chain. "Kendama time~! ★" He hollered. 

It quickly piled ontop of the drooling blob. Ringo cheered, "Nice one, Mags! You won!"

Ecolo groaned, "Owww!!..You cheated!" They uncovered themself from under the puyos. "That was pure luck! I bet I would win next time!"

"So, which is it? Did I cheat or did I win by pure luck? ★"

"You cheated, obviously~! It's the only explanation!"

"Ecolo, you know what the deal was. You have to leave now." Ringo sighed. "Don't you need sleep too or something?"

"But- oh, fine! I'll go!" And so, they walked through the already open door and was gone in an instant. 

Maguro rubbed his head, "I feel kinda bad for him. I think he just wanted to hang out with someone. ★" He made his way over to the door.

"They could of picked a better timing at least!" She huffed. "You should get going, Maguro. But, hey, before you go, can I ask you a question?"

He nodded. "Sure, what is it? ★"

She deadpanned. "Do you have rabies?"

**Author's Note:**

> apparently ecolo is genderless but is referred to as he/him in the localizations, but i like to think he goes by both he/him and they/them


End file.
